Mortals
Human Population The human population of Nordian is made up of many people and their many beliefs. Some have rich heritage and others are simply the scum of the world. The class of which one may find themselves is often one they can not change. Born of low class is often always low class, where as a high born can lose it all and die a low class peasant. Royalty Relations to the King and Queen no matter how minuscule are deemed royalty. Having some means of money or connections they are usually if not always the most wealthy of the land. Noblemen A title is a title, and with it comes land and prestige. Nobles often can buy their way into the good life or it can be given by royalty. Even the church may deem ones title. Aristocracy Be of good breeding, and lots of land . Nearly noble in their own right these family lines hold large titles of land in Nordian. Working Class Shop keepers and those with a trade skill are noted as the working class. Perhaps they hold a large sum of money or not they work and thats all that matters. Lower Class They are not the most liked of the kingdom halls but lower class need to make a living. Prostitutes, Pimps, Pub workers or even ship yard men. They will work for money or food and are the lowest of cheap labor that may get paid. Slave or Criminal Slaves and Criminals are practically the same, slaves have no rights what so ever. Criminals can be released once their time of service is over. Human Abilities Humans have often been the dominate race in the Nordian world and it is with every right. It was humans who learned the craft of magic. This magic the key to unlocking the secrets of the world. With the rise of industry magic is seen as a relic but still used through potion and curses alike. Beliefs that cause once to follow old family rituals or luck or prosperity. Humans have mastered the Craft of Necromancy but not every human is capable of it. Having the power of death is something that has taken years of study. Most Necromancers are ALWAYS.. aged well into their fifties. Witches are another form of magically inclined humans, they are capable of minor spells that effect little of the world and mostly for personal practice. Spells could include love charms, heath spells, curses, charms for all purposes. Witch craft is a trademarked craft that most usually will pay for. Though most humans are like others having weakness to pain and are easily killed. Allowed Weapons Knife Colt Derringer Rifle Musket Rifle Cane Pistols will be allowed as weapons for the human and inhuman population. However some species may be heavily affected by the source of artillery used such as bullet types, or metals used. Swords, and short knives of all types will me allowed as weapons. Bombs, may be allowed on the exclusive basis of gunpowder. Remember these are low grade dynamite explosions.